Song Challenge: Edward and Bella
by TwilightLover118
Summary: iTunes on shuffle, typing fast, this is a song challenge!


**Song Challenge - Twilight (Edward and Bella)**

I read this one fanfiction of Grey's Anatomy (ages ago) where an author put their iTunes on shuffle and wrote for ten songs straight. So I decided to try.

The rules are that you cannot skip any song unless it's a repeat. You cannot write anything else once the song ends, you can only finish the sentence you're on. Third, you can write whatever you want but it has to somehow relate to the song whether in plot or using lyrics as words, and lastly, once everything is over you can fix spelling and grammar errors but once again you cannot add anything!

Now as you can see I only did five songs. I would of done ten but it is now three am and I have work tomorrow at eight :] I'll probably do another five later today or tomorrow and add them on as another chapter. You all should try it! It's way harder than it sounds! My hands were killing me after the third song. I started typing wayyyyy slower than before. **If anyone trys it pm me and I'll read and review!**

* * *

_Song One: I Get A Kick out Of You – Frank Sinatra_

Bella sighed to herself as she sat in her room. Edward had left to go hunting about five hours ago and she found herself counting down the moments to his return. She loved him. She never had felt the way toward anyone or anything in her life, and sometimes it scared her. The thought of losing him. Nothing else in the world could take his place. He was the only one who could warm her heart, make her think and say things she used to think were to ridiculous to say. She used to make fun of the women who acted like their life depended on a man. She now however, can say she fully 100 percent understood. She was just summing up her endless rain of thoughts when she felt a soft kiss grace the back of her neck, Edward. He was right where he was supposed to be. Bella smiled.

_Song Two: Ladies Choice – Zac Efron_

"I just don't see why you're not more bothered by it!" Bella snapped as she landed in her chair at the lunch table.

"I mean the girls here stare at you like you're a piece of meat! They flirt with you all the time and they act as if I'm not even in the picture!"

"Bella it doesn't matter what they do or say; you're doomed with me forever." Edward sighed as he took his place next to her. He gently placed his hand on her knee, trying to get her to calm down.

"I would hardly call it doomed Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"You get jealous way too often." He reasoned

"Hey Bella!" A frazzled Mike Newton yelled form across the cafeteria. Edward quickly sent a glare his way. Mike slumped in his seat and went on talking to Eric.

"Yeah I get Jealous too much" Bella whispered. The softest trace of a smile appeared on her lips.

_Song Three: Heads Carolina, Tails California – Jodi Messina_

"Can we just leave?" Bella mumbled against Edward's chest. Charlie had once again banned Edward from the house saying he didn't think it was healthy how close they were.

"Love, people will notice." He whispered before softly kissing her hair.

"Then for the weekend?" Bella lifted her head to stare into his liquid topaz eyes. "Please?"

Edward looked deeply into her eyes before wrapping his arms around her tighter and letting out a deep sigh. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me somewhere this weekend." She bluntly answered, Edward's chuckle echoed through the air.

_Song Four: Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson_

"Here's the thing we started out friends…" Bella's voice protruded down the hall and stairs and into Edward's and Alice's ears. Alice giggled slightly and Edward shushed her. They were waiting for Bella to finish showering so they could go to the movies. Alice's idea, Bella suggesting that Alice could go to the movie and Edward and her stay home, Alice laughed at her.

"Shut your mouth! I Just can't take it! Again and Again...." Bella once again sang.

This time however Edward released the tiniest of smiles causing Alice to burst into a round of the most girlish giggles he had ever heard.

_Song Five: Tomorrow – Lillix_

Bella leaned against the white leather couch and sighed. It had been two months, two drawn out, miserable months since Edward had left her. She was staring at the blank TV screen picturing how Edward must be. Probably hanging out with the prettiest vampires in the world, having the time of his life, happy he didn't have the burden of a human around him any longer. All of a sudden the earsplitting sound of thunder shook the house. Bella firmly sat up. She let the old popcorn that was on her lap drop to the carpet as she raced toward the front door and whipped it open. The rain stabbed the sidewalk and gravel drive making a small murmur of sounds. Bella continued to run until she was standing right where forest began. It was then the screaming released itself. The hot tears ran down her cheeks, stinging her swollen eyes. She sealed them abruptly however, remembering she had tomorrow and the rest of her brief pathetic human life to scream and cry.

* * *

So?

;]


End file.
